Marrow
by Queen Morgana Le Fey of Avalon
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D'S Bio lab requires a interesting specimen. A certain corpse of a failed experiment from Rikers Labs. little did they know they know that corpse wasn't entirely dead. A symbiote runs wild in New York and the chaos draws the attention of Asgard. One Avenger is compromised. New York is under threat but is it really this walking corpse or something more sinister?


**A/N: actually had this idea for quite a while now. I was thinking hey what if there was a way for venom to actually have complete control over the body? then I was thinking what if venom was a female? Well then I was thinking about if there was different members of the species. spread to planet beyond? I kinds of inspiration for a lot of things and just mashed them together into a paste then I added a bit of delicious ice cream and make a inspiration milk shake. It tasted like comic books and anime!**

all was quiet as one lone lab technician watched with bated breath as the small metal containment units door that lead to a reinforced glass viewing chamber. The small metal door open allowing a large glob that looked like melted black rubber fall into the chamber. The strange creature made hissing noises as it attacked the glass with midnight black tendrils.

It puffed up and almost seem to cross two of the tendrils in frustration almost like arms.

it ceased its pointless thrashing as it noticed the lab technician who was tapping his pen on the clipboard he held. He seemed desperate.

after a few minutes he was was quickly typing in codes on the keypad located just below the glass containment unit.

unknown to him this was a fatal mistake.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I hissed as I was suddenly dropped into the chamber below my current residence without warning. Falling in a undignified manner to the bottom. The whole unit I was currently contained in was designed much like a hourglass, the top part was a thick metal cylinder with a vacuum like apparatus that descended to the bottom when they wanted to put me back. Easily moving me from the glass prison to the metal prison.

I lashed out with my tendrils puffing up twice in size.

_"stupid planet had to go ahead and get blown up!" _I hissed in my native tongue though I doubt the creature (Human?) understood anything I said. They never do. Unless a symbiote had a host bond hardly anyone in the whole universe can even understand us...

_"I swear if you stick that damn pen in me one more time I'm going to strangle you!" _ I had picked up the habit of mimicking my jailers. I crossed two tendrils and frustration and wait to see what was going to happen this time.

But to my surprise he sighed sadly and mumbled something about its over? he stopped his rambling and just stood there eventually. I looked at him for the first time really studying his features. Young with blonde hair and pale skin with a defeated look in his eyes that were a haunting blue.

"_Wait...there's another one?"_ I hadn't noticed her until now. Ash blonde hair which seem to have a few streaks of white sat sweating and weak in one of the chairs at the desks that were on the far side of the room. Even I could make it out her eyes were bloodshot and there was a ever so small trickle of blood slowly dripping out of the corners of her mouth her nose and ears. The veins in her neck were black. A dark contrast against her sickly pale skin.

That's when I felt the sensation of being picked up. He gently picked me up which was surprising normally I would pick up with tongs. And then thrown in a scanning device. And sometimes they would just pick me up with a pencil...damn pencils...I sighed taking about hosts.

_"To bad this guy is a male...I would love to have a new host-"_ Be for I could finish that train of though I was gently placed on the females chest.

I instinctively latched on. Quickly I spread all over her upper body tendrils were gliding across my new host body I weaved them together much like strands of muscles slowly it seemed a whole new body had formed over the host. The midnight black creature that resembled a uprighr lizard stood quickly.

That's when it happened.

I quickly searched the consciousness of my host to find...nothing...

I was surprise to say the least. The body's mind was blank void of all thought processes besides the memories that I knew clearly belong to the body.

I searched for a pulse...

None...

That's when I realized I inhabiting a dead body...

This realization happened in a matter of seconds. I quickly tried to detach my self but it seems like the body was soaking me in. A unhuman screech fill the room.

My cries shattered the containment unit and probably deafened the man. The agonizing pain of being ripped apart and sucked in some sort of black hole tore through my very being.

That's when the lab door was blown open revealing at least 20 humans brandishing weapons.

It all went white after that...

Ugh...

My mind was assaulted with 23 years of memories. The car crash when I was 12 where I broke my arm and leg...

The first date I ever went on...

My job at a coffee shop...

My best friend / roommate...

Then the peaceful serenity was broken when I realized these weren't my memories...

Victoria Sparks. Age 23.

deceased...

I ran scenarios through my mind of the possibilities of what happen.

I was the only consciousness inhabiting this body-

MY body...

So does this mean?

I could feel a pull on my mind kind of like a host bond...

That's when it hit me.

the body had to absorbed me as a last attempt to keep alive. She must have passed away before the host bond had fully formed. I would have stabilized the wounds or poison or whatever was wrong with her. But it was a failed attempt but somehow I am in full possession of the body.

My body...

I smiled in my sleep unaware of my location or who was in the room with me.

A/N: Please review! And favoriting &amp; following all that good stuff!


End file.
